


Miles and Miles

by Elvendork



Series: Friends in Us [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, toy story 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: TOY STORY 4 SPOILERSIt had torn him apart to choose, but Bo has always known him too well.





	Miles and Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a coping mechanism for myself and not even edited that much, so could be dreadful. Shared in case anyone else needs to read it as much as I needed to write it. Partially inspired by [this](https://www.imdb.com/list/ls025720609/videoplayer/vi1277475865?ref_=hm_vd_ts4_theend_i_1) interview snippet.

It is wonderful at first. 

Not just at first, in fact. A year later – two, three – and he isn’t sure if he will ever get used to it.

It is glorious - terrifying, incredible, paralysing, breathtaking - to have such freedom. To have a life and a purpose of his own. To have value independent of any child's opinion, even though sometimes he longs for one more day - one more hour - one more minute - with Andy. 

And yet. And yet.

He is sitting alone one day, on top of the carousel, taking it in once more; he tests himself sometimes, to see if the view gets old. It hasn’t so far. His knees are drawn up, his arms folded across them, his chin resting atop all. 

‘You miss them, don't you?’

Woody jumps and twists, smiling ruefully before he even sees her. Bo has always known him too well. 

‘Is it that obvious?’ he asks, knowing there is little point in trying to hide the truth from her. Bo shrugs but doesn’t reply immediately. Her mouth lifts at the corner, amused and sympathetic.

‘Why don't we go and visit?’ she suggests suddenly. It takes a moment for Woody to process what she has said; he unfolds his arms slowly, turning to face her and frowning, sure he must have heard wrong.

‘What?’

‘Buzz, Jessie and the others. Why don’t we go and visit?’

‘What are you talking about? We can’t just -’

‘Why not? You’ve got to stop thinking of yourself as _lost_ , Woody… Start thinking of it as _free_. We can do what we want, go where we want. Distance is the only problem, right? We've overcome distance before.’

‘You’re serious,’ Woody states, disbelieving, hopeful, trembling on the edge of possibility.

‘ _Why not_?’ Bo repeats, standing and holding out her hand; Woody takes it automatically and lets her pull him to his feet. ‘The others can handle things here; we can _do what we want_ , Woody! You want to go, let’s go!’

‘Yeah?’ he is grinning now; it had torn him apart to choose. To leave Bo a second time would have broken his heart, but to turn his back on the others had bruised it nevertheless, bruised it deeply. 

‘Of course!’ Bo laughs joyously. ‘Of course.’

He hugs her then; how can he not? He hugs her and spins her around at the very top of the carousel, surrounded by lights and laughter, by distance - immense, impossible (manageable, surmountable) distance - and they are _free_. They are free and happy and the world is open to them _and they can have both_.

He doesn’t have to choose. He can _have both_.

He laughs wildly. He is happy.

 


End file.
